


Who Watches the Watcher

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-23
Updated: 2004-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsumi is observant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Watches the Watcher

Tatsumi was so accustommed to watching Tsuzuki, he could not say when he began watching Tsuzuki and Hisoka. When he noticed, he told himself it was only concern. He wanted Tsuzuki to be satisfied.

He knew it was a lie. He stopped telling it when he found himself watching Hisoka alone.

Hisoka was lovely and prickly and safer to love than Tsuzuki. Where Tsuzuki despaired, Hisoka raged, and rage was less likely to turn suicidal. Hisoka fought affection, which made Tatsumi freer to feel it.

He did not realize it was another lie until Hisoka began to watch him back.


End file.
